Golf clubs are well known in the art for use in the game of golf. Iron type golf clubs generally either have a cavity back configuration or a muscle-back or blade-type configuration. Amateur golfers generally prefer cavity back perimeter-weighted clubs and find these clubs are easier to hit. Blade type irons are generally preferred by professional golfers and other golfers with considerable skill levels because these irons provide better feel when a golf ball is struck squarely.
Cavity-back iron type club heads, also known as perimeter weighted irons, are known to have a concentration of mass about the periphery of a rear surface of the club head. This concentration of mass is in a raised, rib-like, perimeter weighting element that substantially surrounds a rear cavity, which comprises a major portion of the rear surface of the club head. In addition to locating a substantial amount of mass away from the center of the club head behind the club face, the rib-like perimeter weighting element acts as a structural stiffener, which compensates for reduction in face thickness in the cavity region.
Muscle-back or blade irons are characterized by a thick lower portion known as the “muscle”, which extends along the entire length of the head. A thin upper portion extends upwardly from the muscle and behind the face of the club, and is commonly referred to as the blade portion. The blade portion has no reinforcement ribs or perimeter weighting, with the only concentration of mass being in the muscle of the club extending along the sole and the entire length of the club head. Typically, a muscle-back club head is smaller than a cavity-back head, due to the solid muscle portion having substantial mass. This configuration provides excellent feel when a ball is struck at the sweet spot, but typically yields a harsher sensation as well as greater distance loss associated with off-center shots in comparison to similar shots hit with cavity-back irons. For these reasons, muscle-back clubs are generally better suited to skilled golfers who consistently strike the ball within close proximity of the sweet spot. Muscle-back clubs therefore are more difficult to hit, but provide skilled golfers with desired control and shot shaping ability, or workability.
Generally, muscle-back or blade irons have a center of gravity located away from the face center location. For conventional blade-type irons, the center of gravity of the club head is located on the heel and sole side of the face center location. It is generally understood that the closer the center of gravity of the club head is to the face center, the better the club will feel and perform at impact when hitting the golf ball on the face center location.
The present invention seeks to overcome these limitations and other drawbacks of known muscle-back or blade iron golf clubs and golf club heads.